Jinchuriki Duelists
by smashin-2013
Summary: What Happens when during a visit to suna During his three year training trip Naruto and Gaara Mess up a seal they're creating and get sent to a world where people play a game called Duel monsters.


Ch 4:First impressions

We find a bloody and beaten Naruto being helped onto the Helicopter towards Duel Academy by the usually emotionless and a boy they met recently with brown hair in two different tones who acts as if he's on a sugar rush by the name of Jaden did the blonde get like this you may ask? The female population minus 1 or 2 didn't take kindly to his stunt at the entrance exam and the rest is self-explanatory.

"Assholes"the blonde groaned causing Gaara to chuckle and Jaden to full-out laugh"Why didn'to you help me"This comment caused Jaden to stop laughing and look at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Dude, you never, I mean NEVER get in the way of an angry female and considering the amount chasing you we would never had made it out with our genitals intact" causing Gaara to walked on the helicopter and Jaden went to sit next to a cyan haired boy Cyrus when they met Mana who was wearing the standard obelisk girls girls uniform.

Gaara was wearing a pair of black Jeans on with his Suna headband which had been turned into a belt round his waist, a dark red t-shirt with shukaku along the back, to finish his outfit off he had black and Red skateboard shoes and a slifer red jacket that had been zipped up fully with the Kanji for 1 on the had black track suit trousers on with three red stripes going down the side and had a red konoha symbol on the left pocket,he also had a black t-shirt with flames at the bottom and a blood red Kyubi no Kitsune on the Gaara he had red and black skateboard shoes on but left his Slifer jacket unbuttoned With the kanji for nine on the back.

"What happened to you?"asks Mana causing Naruto to grumble, Gaara smirks.

"Did you see the horde of girls earlier" at seeing her nod he then explains"Turns out the still hold a grudge over what happened at the entrance exam" Mana giggles.

"Aww poor little Naru" she said causing Narutos spirits to burst out in laughter and Naruto to go beet red in embarrassment at the nickname his mother sometimes uses.

"Don't call me that,and I'm not a dog"he exclaims swatting her hand away, then smirks evilly sending chills down everyone's spine "Oh but don't worry they'll get what's coming I'm not known as the prankster king for nothing" he cackles evilly causing everyone to edge away from Him.

**"Cut it out kit your attracting attention to yourself"Kurama said**

whilst this is going on Mana asks the stoic redhead "How good is he at pranks" Gaara takes a minute before responding.

"He's second at stealth and reconnaissance only to his godfather due to inexperience he once vandalised his villages mountain that's similar to Mount Rushmore in broad daylight wearing a bright orange jumpsuit" causing Mana,Karura and Minato to gawk Shukaku Shukaku to whistle and Kushina and Kurama to wipe fake tears from their eyes muttering "so proud"

Maña broke out of her stupor"ill try to stay away from him when he's on a pranking spree then" Gaara nodded at her wise this time Naruto had stopped cackling.

"Let's get going guys times a wastin'"causing them to follow the blond to their seats with Naruto sitting behind Mana and pulled out a pair of sleek headphones and saito"You two flirt or whatever it is you do while I listen to some tunes" causing him to snicker when he saw the blushes on the pairs cheeks, he then proceeded to put on the headphones and listen to eminem careful what you wish shut his eyes and lost himself in the music..or would have if he wasn't interrupted by his shoulder being removed his headphones and looked up to see the girl he was checking out at the entrance exams.

"Is this seat taken"she asked gesturing to the seat next to him, He looked at her and asked

"Were you part of the group that beat me up earlier" seeing her shake her head he smiles causing her to unnoticebly blush "You can sit Ther if you want, im Naruto Namikaze by the wayour says offering his hand.

"Alexis Rhodes" she said taking his hand and sitting down."So why was it you were being attacked by most of the female first-years" he just looked at her incredulously

"Didn't you see the prank i played at the entrance exam?" This caused her to smile

"Of course everyone was watching you wipe the floor with Crowler but the fact that you gave Zane a nosebleed made my day" She said laughing.

"Whos Zane? Boyfriend?"He asked and she laughed.

"No, he's more of a big for who he is he's the best duelist on campus, you usually find him at the lighthouse with a small orange book when no-ones looking"

Naruto nods "So he's like a prodigy of dueling" at seeing her nod"Wow he must be the one to Beat-Wait did you say orange book"at seeing her nod Minato pales and Naruto asks"is it called icha icha" at saying this it caught Gaaras attention turning to face her also.

She thinks for a minute before answering "I don't know but he blushes while giggling and saying "Oh Lord Jiraiya you genius"It's quite disturbing as he's usually quite stoic"Naruto laughs and points to Gaara.

"Hes just like Gaara"at this Gaara looks mortified"I don't know why your looking at that because your girlfriend reads it to"He said whilst glancing at Mana who blushes beet red

"How did you know"she asks embarrassedly.

He grins foxilly "I didn't I do now"He said cheekily

"Smartass"she muttered

Alexis thought this was a good time to intervene"Uh we've not been properly introduced my names Alexis" she said with a smile.

Mana smiled"I'm Mana nice to meet you"

Gaara looked at her "I'm...Gaara"he said in his usual monotone

Conversation really quitened down from there just getting to know one another and talking about the kind of pranks Naruto used to do at some point Mana fell asleep curled up against Gaara asleep much to the joy of Shukaku and Naruto who were crying tears of happiness muttering how proud they were,and of course taking pictures for blackmail Alexis and Naruto both fell asleep leaning on one another much to the joy of Gaara as he got a maniacal grin and by using a minuscule amount of sand turned their heads towards each other so their lips were centimetres apart causing the duel spirits to laugh whilst Gaara bot his own blackmail material.

2 hours later

Alexis and Naruto both awoke to a soft feeling against their lips, they then heard the click of a camera and both opened their eyes to meet each others and their lips locked it took a few seconds to notice the position they were in and pulled apart cheeks ablaze to see five boys and one girl of them were recognisable by the blonde as Jaden,Cyrus,Gaara and Mana but the fifth was a tall boy with a white obelisk blazer with dark blue hair,but the thing that caught Narutos eye was the small orange book in his pocket.

He looked at Alexis"Hey 'Lex is this the closet perv" he asked causing Zane to look like a fish and Cyrus and Alexis to laugh at seeing her nod he fished something out his pocket and threw it at Zane "Catch" who caught it with ease and his eyes turned to stars when he saw the cover.

Zane was at his feet bowing saying"Thank you" over and eventually regained his composure luckily they were the only people on the helicopter"How did you get this" he asked curiously.

Naruto sighed "The perverts my godfather"He said causing everyone save Gaarato widen their ,Mana,Cyrus and Jaden then all exclaim"How dare you call Lord Jiraiya a pervert"Causing Naruto to sweatdrop at all the loyal followers of the series and Gaara to chuckle,Which gained everyone's attention.

He turned to them with a slight grin"The man is a self-proclaimed super-pervert he basically truants the fact that he is when he gets caught peeking at woman bathing,Although I'm a fan of the series the risks he takes to get his research are quite extreme."He looks at the four fellow readers"How many of you have read the first book except you Mana you already know this story"at seeing the three raise their hands he points at the Naruto who was looking Green"For his fourteenth birthday Jiraiya got him the first edition icha icha which he forgot was based on his parents honeymoon."At hearing this the girls get red with anger and the boys with embarrassment.

"What a discussing old man"the two girls and female duel spirits said simultaneously getting a nod in agreement from everyone .

Zane looked at the time we should probably go the speech for the First-years will start soon "they all nodded in agreement whilst Zane had his nose in his book whilst walking like a certain cycloptic jonin.

Somewhere in Konoha a man with gravity defying hair suddenly froze and "looked up into the heavens someone has just embraced the art of Jiraiya-Sama"he exclaimed getting an "amen" from men around town.

Back at D.A after a long and boring speech Naruto,Gaara,Alexis and Mana decided to do some came to a staff room where Naruto wasn't looking where he was going and walked into the history quickly clambered to his feet and went to ask if the man was ok when he gasped along with Gaara and the started forming in his eyes.

"Sarutobi Ji-Ji" the whiskered teen muttered and the man looked up and his eyes widen "Naruto-Kun" Sarutobi muttered.


End file.
